


Pillowing You

by thelotuseaters



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Apology oneshot, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotuseaters/pseuds/thelotuseaters
Summary: Zelda is snoring and Lilith can't sleep.(read the notes)





	Pillowing You

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is my apology oneshot for taking so long to update Anabasis Kingdom, so I hope you all enjoy this piece and forgive me. Plus, I've never tried to write a fluff about these two, it's my first time and I'm nervous!
> 
> \- Here I am again with one more established relationship work. I just can't get enough, sorry.

 

 

Before tonight, Lilith used to think that she would never be truly mad at Zelda.

 

It has not lasted for long, given that she is about to suffocate Zelda with a pillow.

 

Lilith spent a sleepless night because Zelda just could not stop snoring. She snored during the whole night, except for the pause of ten minutes which made Lilith think the witch was dead, but then Zelda was back at it in full force. It was the first time Lilith ever thought it was a pity that Zelda was still alive because she was desperate to sleep. Believe it or not, she has already tried a sleeping spell, but Zelda  _occasionally_  woke her up a few minutes later.

 

Lilith got used to the mortal sleeping schedule and when she gets used to something, it is arduously difficult to make her give up on it. That very much includes Zelda, but tonight Lilith would definitely put 'redhead witch up for sale' in exchange for a sleeping pill without thinking twice. 

 

She glances at Zelda from the corner of an eye and grimaces at the heavy sound of her guttural grunt. 

 

 _'It could wake up the dead'_ , Lilith quickly thinks.

 

The witch has never snored before, at least in the nights she spent with Lilith she has not. Lilith wonders what could Zelda have possibly done to be that tired at night. But the thing is there is no trace of tiredness in her face. So how can she be snoring like a wild animal all of the sudden now? Lilith asks herself. If it is all a prank Zelda is playing on her, she is not as surprised as she should be.

 

Lilith grabs the pillow and covers her own head in order to protect herself from the snoring coming from her left side.

 

It works for at least ten minutes until Zelda starts snoring even louder for some reason Lilith is still trying to figure out. Lilith gives up on her pillow-shield and tries another sleeping spell. She feels the magical energy running through her bowels, making her entire body grow hotter and hotter until she falls asleep again, way heavier this time.

 

It must work now, for good.

 

Well, it does not.

 

Lilith gets up and decides to go ask for Hilda's help. The English witch is the most experient of all of them when it comes to messing with her own sister. Lilith knocks on her door, Hilda answers just a minute later and she explains the whole situation to her sister-in-law. Hilda cannot stop herself from giggling by hearing the whole story, she even tries to convince Lilith to go sleep somewhere else tonight.

 

''I'm not giving her the pleasure'', Lilith says making Hilda chuckle.

 

''All right then'', Hilda nods and they head to the kitchen.

 

The potion is finally made, now it is time to confirm if it truly works. They exchange a look and Hilda offers Lilith a confident smile. The English witch believes it will do the job, that only means Lilith has to believe as well otherwise she is going to see the sunrise. Undoubtedly.

 

They walk into the room and spend a few seconds watching Zelda sleeping as she has never done that before. They both sigh at the same time. Hilda places the potion in Lilith's hands and gives her an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder, a gesture that Lilith totally needs right now.

 

''I hope you sleep now. Good night, my dear'', Hilda softly says before leaving the two of them alone.

 

Lilith places the bowl containing the potion on the nightstand. Hilda said Zelda has to smell it and Lilith does as she was told. Now all she has to do is wait.

 

She does not have to wait for too long, Zelda finally stopped snoring. Lilith feels relieved, now she can sleep properly and she did not even have to wake Zelda up for that. Given that everything is in order, she closes her eyes and lets her mind rest.

 

An hour goes by with both of them silently sleeping side by side.

 

But then Zelda is snoring again.

 

' _Unbelievable!_ ', Lilith thinks.

 

There is no much left to do, therefore Lilith throws her pillow at Zelda, hitting the witch right in the face. Zelda, of course, wakes up immediately and looks at Lilith dead in the eye. The witch frowns so hard that Lilith notices how old she is by the wrinkles in her face. She wants to laugh so much.

 

''In the name of what's most profane, what did you just do?'', Zelda asks with her voice sounding more hoarse than the usual.

 

''You're snoring, Zelda'', Lilith says playfully like it is the most obvious thing in the world right now. ''Snoring a lot...''

 

''Are you out of your mind?'', Zelda stares at her like she has grown a second and male head. ''I have never snored in my life.''

 

''Well, apparently you do now.''

 

''Nonsense!'', Zelda snaps. She turns to her side of the bed and Lilith thinks she is literally going to ignore her and go back to sleep, but Zelda turns back to look at her again. ''Did you really just throw your pillow at me? A pillow?''

 

''I had to. You wouldn't stop.''

 

''Right'', Zelda says coldly. She takes Lilith's half of their blanket away from her, then puts Lilith's pillow on top of her own and lays her head again. Now Zelda has the entire blanket for herself and Lilith parts her lips in shock. ''Have fun without a pillow and a blanket now.''

 

''Excuse me?'', Lilith raises her both eyebrows.

 

''This is for waking me up. Now good night'', Zelda says still avoiding to look at her partner.

 

Lilith does not even dare to respond, she just keeps watching Zelda sleeping. With her pillow, as a matter of fact. She softly laughs at the witch, Zelda could be sweet even when she is not trying to be sweet at all. With this thought, Lilith's astonishment is gone and replaced by that bittersweet feeling she feels whenever Zelda is around.

 

She is strong, but not that much.

 

Lilith has been reluctant, but she always ends up giving in. She rolls herself to Zelda's side of the bed, covers her body with her half of the blanket again and holds Zelda from behind. Lilith rests her hand around the witch's waist and feels the heat of her body against her own skin.

 

''Sorry for pillowing you'', she whispers in Zelda's ear.

 

''Pillowing?'', Zelda chuckles lightly, catching Lilith by surprise. She thought the witch was already asleep. ''Is that even a correct expression?''

 

''It is now'', Lilith's words come out while she is kissing Zelda's ear.

 

Zelda squeezes the hand that is placed on her waist as a response. When they least expect, they are asleep again. Apparently, Lilith thinks, Zelda has taken it to the heart because she is not snoring anymore. The witch is sleeping peacefully by her side and Lilith remembers she thought she could be ever capable of being mad at Zelda.

 

Hilarious.

 

Lilith finally falls asleep and nothing wakes her up after that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Am I forgiven now? I hope so.


End file.
